


Overlord ángel of the death

by Coderick09hk



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coderick09hk/pseuds/Coderick09hk
Summary: Elan is the leader of the guild ainz ooal gown, after spending her life playing YGGDRASIL she will be taken to the new world with the nazarick tuba, what will her role be, will she have me hidden or will she act to call the attack?This story will have Elan (momonga) as a woman who was despised in her old world and now finds herself in the world of overlord.
Relationships: Albedo (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE FIRST CHAPTERS WILL BE SIMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL WORK, I RECOMMEND READING THEM BECAUSE THEY WILL HAVE INFORMATION ON ELAN, THEN IT WILL DISTANCE FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY AND TAKE A DIFFERENT COURSE.

FOREWORD 

It was the year 2138 AD, and the term DMMO-RPG not only existed, it was becoming common.

Being the acronym for <Submersible Online Multiplayer Role Playing Game> or in English Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, it described a type of interactive game where one could play in a virtual world as if it were real life, by connecting a dedicated console to the neural nanointerface - a network of intracerebral nanocomputers composed of the quintessence of cybernetization and nanotechnology.  
It was as if you really entered the game.

Among the numerous DMMO-RPGs that had been developed, there was one title that stood out immensely.

Yggdrasil.

It was a game that a renowned Japanese developer released twelve years ago in the year 2126.

No matter which DMMO-RPG it was compared to, Yggdrasil was a game that offered a very high level of freedom to players.  
The number of classes that formed the basis of the game easily surpassed 2000 if the normal and high-ranking classes were taken into account.

All classes had a maximum level of 15, which meant that a player had to have at least 7 classes or more to reach the maximum level that was 100.

Also, you could try a bit of various classes as long as you met this condition. Although it was inefficient, it was possible to have 100 professions if you wanted to.

In other words, it was a system where it was impossible to have completely identical characters unless you did so intentionally.

This level of freedom also applied in the visual part. Using Creator Tools, which were sold separately, you could alter the appearance of weapons and armor, interior dating, character design, and create detailed visual themes for the player's home.

What awaited players who ventured into this world was a colossal map. Nine worlds consisting of Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgar, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

A vast world, countless classes, and customizable visuals.

It had ignited the artistic spirit of the Japanese players and caused a phenomenon that would later be called "Visual Popularity".

With explosive popularity behind him, he had reached such a level of applause that Yggdrasil and DMMO-RPG were regarded as one and the same in Japan.

However, that was a past generation story.

  
CHAPTER 1

Somewhere that could only be described as the place where all the elegance and luxury mixed together in a comberjencia where the only thing you could do was admire the walls, floors and ceilings covered with jewels of all colors and sizes to give as result a space where all you could see would be how dazzling this site is. 

However, the entire room was dwarfed by  
the figure who was sitting in one of the elegant chairs around a gigantic table surrounded by 41 chairs of which 40 were empty. 

The figure could only be described as all the beauty in the world warming up in one place. 

It was an existence that could captivate any observer who had the good fortune to come across such a figure. 

This being of incredible beauty was a woman who appeared to be between 20 and 25 years old, with shiny silver hair that would blind anyone, golden eyes like gold with a fringe that covered one of them while the other was hidden without revealing her color, long ears like an elf's that only brought out the beauty of her face, pale skin but not enough to be completely white. 

Her figure wore a beautiful dress that gave her a youthful appearance, but highlighted her features as a mature woman, her chest was not large but it was not small either, a small waist that only made her hips that was highlighted by the hair that fell. like a cascade it made her look more beautiful. 

But that was not the most impressive thing about this beautiful figure, what really stood out about her were three pairs of wings of different colors, the largest and at the top of her back was the snow-white pair that fell on the coldest winter than a person could imagine, they conveyed a feeling of goodness and purity, the next pair was of a gray color that could only be called indifferent, without feelings, only tranquility, absolute neutrality or disinterest,   
the last one for the lowest of his back they were of a repulsive black color that swallowed all the light as if it were a black hole trying to extinguish even the last particle of light that approached it, it transmitted a feeling of fear, terror, panic and dread that would make you wish you were dead so as not to continue seeing such monstrosity, as if the hope of the world collapsed under its flutter and that the only way to escape from that scene was with death. 

This woman was the leader of the great underground tomb of Nazarick, a place where the most morbid and grotesque beings lived that an infinity of people could imagine. 

Her name was Elan, the angel of death, known in YGGDRASIL for the extreme cruelty and evil that she showed before her enemies, but only a few knew what she really was like and among those acquaintances were the 41 members of the famous Ainz ooal gown guild. where all its members were of the hetemorphic race. 

Sitting in her chair, the figure let out a long sigh like eternity itself, finally ending with a few words. 

'I don't really appreciate anyone' 

His voice so beautiful you might think he is singing but at the same time conveys an authority that would make anyone kneel with just one of his words. 

'Even on the last day, I expected them to show up, at least for a farewell' 

The sadness in his words was palpable but it wasn't just sadness that was under his voice. 

'NO!' 

What there was was not only sadness but also an uncontrollable fury that would make anyone cry with fear. 

'THEY ABANDONED ME, LEFT EVERYTHING WE BUILD TOGETHER, THEY ARE TRAITORS, THEY ARE PATETIC' 

His anger was mounting until suddenly all his fury was gone as if it had never been there.   
  
'no, they are not to blame for choosing real life over a silly game, the one that is pathetic is me, but I would have loved them to be there until the bitter end, I guess I can't forgive them at all but I understand why they did it' 

I speak to suddenly get up from the chair in which I was sitting a few moments ago and then walk to one of the beautiful walls where different flags could be seen and in the center of all this lay a cane, the guild weapon , a weapon so powerful that it could rival a world-class item. 

She reached out to take it in a gentle, almost maternal way. 

It had the Caduceus of the Greek god Hermes as a motif, the staff was entwined by seven serpents. In its mouth each snake held a jewel of a different color. Its grip had transparent properties like glass and emitted a blue-white light.

Wielding the staff Elan stared at the weapon as memories invaded her mind one by one until her thoughts finally stopped. 

'such a powerful weapon should not be wielded with these aarapos' 

He opened his console to be able to equip his avatar with his strongest weapons, each object of his avatar was an item of the most powerful class among all, except for the world class and the guild weapon, the divine class. It would not be an exaggeration to say that with all her divine-class items and the guild weapon Elan could be considered the strongest player in all of Yggradsil. 

He wore full armor so black in color you could be staring into the abyss and wouldn't know it, the claw-like armor gloves that held the guild weapon in one hand while the other hung in the air. 

A space on his back that revealed his 3 pairs of wings, this space could be serrated to show nothing of the avatar look but Elan preferred to keep it open as he liked his wings. 

A black cape fell from his hips until it reached the ground, it looked like the tail of some dress or the cape of some monarch who let it crawl on the ground while walking through the corridors of his castle. 

He didn't put on his helmet so he could let his silver gray hair fall in a cascade style as Elan thought he looked majestic and that was the reality. 

Similar to some god preparing for war but as graceful as a maiden. 

With his attire ready, he checked the staff and observed that it emitted a swirl of dark red energy. Sometimes it formed an agonizing human face that then disappeared. It was so vivid that you could almost hear the voices of pain.

'Excellent details.'

The supreme staff that had never been used even after it was built, finally came into the hands of its original owner, with the end of Yggdrasil's online service ahead.

Verifying that the icons again indicated dramatic increases in his abilities, he felt a bit of loneliness.

'Should we move on, symbol of our guild?' No, not like this - 'Let's go on, symbol of our guild.'

  
Elan walked through the huge hallways that led to the throne room but decided to walk around to observe the details before the server closed. 

The enormity always stunned her, as her companions put so much effort into making the tomb look as luxurious as they could, on the way she saw a couple of regular servants but decided to ignore the imposition of seeing its configuration. 

Soon after, a giant staircase with a luxurious red carpet in the middle appeared in front of her. Elan slowly climbed the stairs and reached the tenth floor ––– the top floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

The place he came to was a wide open hall, with a few servants waiting for him.

The first servant to catch his eye was an old butler dressed gracefully in his traditional uniform.

His hair was completely white, just like his immaculate beard. But the old man's back was straight as an arrow and strong as a steel sword. He had visible wrinkles on his empty face, which made him look gentle, but his eyes were sharp like those of an eagle after its prey.

Following behind the butler, like shadows, were six servants. However, the equipment they were carrying was completely different from what the previous maid had.

His hands and feet were covered with gauntlets and greaves decorated with gold, silver, and black metals. They wore armor with maid uniform motifs and wore white headdresses instead of helmets. Each maid held a different weapon, giving the image of servant warriors.

Their hairstyles were also quite different from each other: buns, ponytails, straight hair, braids, curls, French flair, etc. But one thing they had in common was their incredible beauty.

'I think it was Sebastian and the pleiades' 

He thought as he saw the beauty of the battle maids,   
There were people who knew Elan very well but there were few who knew that she was actually attracted to the female sex although unfortunately she remained a virgin and never had a girlfriend. 

Some time ago there was something similar to an affair with a member of Ainz Ooal Gown but it was just curiosity at that time, the other person involved was Yamaiko, a teacher in her world, they saw a pair of kisses in the real world but they never met he declared and missed the opportunity. 

Looking at yuri alpha, Elan sighs as said maid was yamaiko's creation. 

'maybe I should have declared myself back then since I didn't see her again after our last date' 

He laughed softly but it was not a happy laugh, rather it was one of resignation. 

'there is no remedy' 

He shrugged and lego thought about what he should do next. 

'siganme'

He finally said as he headed down the corridors once more but this time you see the most important place in all nazarick, the throne room.

He ordered them to stop to go up the stairs when he noticed a certain NPC standing on the side of the throne.

' albedo'

He thought as he saw the dazzling figure of the succubus that his friend Tabula Smaragdina had created, he passed by her to sit on his throne as the distant leader that he was.

'he asked me what kind of configuration he wrote tabula for albedo'

He opened the main of the weapon to be able to examine the albedo setting to surprise that it had too many pages, he decided to skip to the last one to see the final sentence that was written.

'by the way, she's a whore'

Elan couldn't help but cry out. Still hesitating, he read it several times but it kept saying the same thing. Even after several moments pondering the matter, he couldn't give it another interpretation.

'You really shouldn't say that about a lady:

He thought with annoyance when he saw the madness that his friend wrote and decided to modify the last part, instead he wrote "she is in love with Elan"

Aaa! Scream is his mind when he saw what he had written and he thought about changing it but he left it as it was since it does not affect anyone.

'Although I was delighted to have a girlfriend like albedo, at least so someone can love me haha'

He thought with self-satisfaction when he saw what he just did.

Sitting on the throne, satisfied, Elan looked around the room and noticed Sebas Tian and the servants who waited motionless. Even being all together in the same place he felt a bit desolate.

'I think there is an order like this.'

Elan remembered an order he had never used in the past. He reached out a hand and slowly moved it down.

'Kneel down.'

Albedo, Sebas Tian, and the Pleiades all knelt simultaneously.

Everything is ready.

Elan raised his left arm to see the holographic watch.

23:55:48

It was fun while it lasted

23:57:32

Memories flooded her mind as time kept ticking away she kept remembering her old friends.

23:59:03

I'm still upset with them for leaving me but there is no remedy, I guess I'll hold on if they don't get over it soon

I have to log out now, I have to wake up early to go to work.

Never until YGGDRASIL.

He closed his eyes waiting for the bitter end.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

.....

00:00:03


	2. Guardianes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode also follows the original line, but gives more information about Elan and his beliefs.

EPISODE 2 

  
…¿Huh?”

Elan opened his eyes.

He was not back in his room. She was still sitting in the Throne Room inside Yggdrasil.

'What's going on?'

The timing was correct. Right now he should have been forced to log out due to the server being shut down.

0:00:38

The announced time had passed and unless there was a system error, it was impossible that it would have failed.

Elan looked around confusedly, searching for some explanation.

'Did they postpone the server shutdown? Or did they decide to postpone the end because they couldn't shut down the server? ' 

Many explanations came to mind, but none seemed to be the correct answer.

She tried to call the GM and the administrator or developers but could not access the console.  
Increasingly nervous, Elan could play that she felt her breathing shake and her heart race. 

'Wait' how is it possible for his heart to race while he's still in the game and how the hell could he feel his breath if his avatar wasn't even breathing. 

Dazed, she looked at her hands covered by the metal gloves and proceeded to remove them to check for a pulse. 

Sure enough he had a pulse, he wondered if this was a secret server update, something like Yggradsil 2. 

He discarded the idea as it would be illegal to keep one person immersed in virtual reality with someone else's will. 

So what happened? Elan wondered, but a voice pulled her out of her thoughts to leave her in complete shock. 

'Is something wrong Lady Elan'? 

The voice belonged to Guardian Overseer Albedo. 

She looked around to see that Sebas and the pleiades were looking at her with faces full of concern, once again she looked at Albedo to notice that she was closer than before. 

'¿Lady Elan?' 

She spoke albedo again in a worried but seductive tone of voice, making Elan's skin prickle in surprise at having albedo so close to her. 

'I ... I can't contact the GM' Elan spoke without thinking as she was puzzled that the NPCs were talking. 

'I ... I'm very sorry Lady Elan ... I don't know what you mean by GM.' 

Albedo knelt when she spoke with a voice filled with regret and embarrassment to speak again. 

"... Please excuse me for not being able to answer Lady Elan's question about the GM. Please excuse me for being unable to meet your expectations, if there is any way that I can make up for my mistake, I will be happy to do so. Please give me your next order. "

Suddenly all of Elan's nerves settled down, as if a gentle breeze had hit her and carried all her worries away from her. 

Once calm, Elan spoke with an authoritative tone that surprised her since his voice was not as she remembered it, he addressed those present in the room. 

'Sebas, I want you to leave Nazarick and report to me any anomaly that you catch outside the tomb, take 2 of the Oleyades with you and the others will guard the entrance to the 9th floor. It is understood.'

'Yes Lady Elan' they all spoke in perfect timing, as if they were practicing it a few minutes ago. 

He made his way towards the exit as he was followed by the battle maids. 

'what are my orders lady Elan' 

Albedo asked with a twinkle in her eye that caught Elan's attention and she thought about what to do, until she came to a simple conclusion. 

'Albedo, come closer' said Elan and then stood up from her throne. 

'yes' Albedo approached with a sensual little walk.

Elan looked at Albedo's figure and was grateful that no one was there to see what she was about to do, of course she would do it just to confirm if this was no longer the real world. 

He brought his bare hand to Albedo's chin, when she felt his touch a small moan came out of her mouth. 

To hell with this, Elan said internally. 

He brought his face close to Albedo's to finally close his lips with hers. 

Albedo moaned again when she felt her mistress's lips against hers. 

Elan on the other hand was lost in thought.   
'How strange, this should be forbidden in Yggradsil, that means this is no longer a game and he became the real mute' he quickly dismissed his thoughts when he caught the stimuli coming from his mouth. 

This feels amazing, I didn't think a simple kiss would feel too. Elan thought as she felt the supervisor's lips. 

But he stopped when he felt Albedo drop to her knee with a flushed face and gasping for air. 

Elan finally understood what she had done and quickly corrected her posture and tried to apologize to the succubus. 

I .. I'm sorry Albedo, I just wanted to confirm something. '

I speak in an apologetic tone but what I hear was not the response I expected. 

'Will I have my first time in this place?' 

'THAT!' Elan groaned deep in his mind. 

May I ask what should I do with my clothes? "  
" ... Ah? "  
" Should I undress myself? Or will Lady Elan bother with that? If I stay dressed ... the clothes could get dirty ... No, if Lady Elan wants me to be dressed then I have no objections. "

His brain finally understood Albedo's words.  
Realizing Albedo's exact intentions, her heart faltered:

"Enough, Albedo."

"Yes of course" Albedo corrected her posture.

"This is not the time for this kind of thing, Notify the guardians of the floors, I want them to meet me in the Arena on the sixth floor. Make it an hour from now. there's no need for you to contact those two. "

"Yes my lord. I repeat, apart from the two guardians on the sixth floor, I will inform the rest of the guardians that they must meet in the Arena in an hour."

"Right, now go."

"Yes."

Elan sighed under her breath as she watched Albedo leave the room.

'it really was an amazing kiss'

No, this is not the time to think about that, I have to act like the leader that I am.

Activating his Ainz Ooal Gown ring he teleports to the arena on the sixth floor, when he looks around, he finds himself in a tunnel.

Walk through the passage until you reach the exit of said tunnel to contemplate an arena with seats where golems act as spectators.

Heading to the center of the arena he hears a shrill voice.

"Hey down there!"

With a shout, a silhouette leaped from the VIP room. It was a six-story building and there was no use of magic, only physical ability. His gently curved feet eliminated the impact and he displayed a proud expression with a victory 'V' with his hands.

A girl with a nice, warm smile on her face. Her golden hair flowed past her shoulders reflecting her surroundings. The different colors of his pupils of blue and green made his eyes glow like a puppy's.

His long, pointed ears and dark-hued skin showed that he was a Dark Elf, a close relative of the Forest Elves.

“Ah, Aura.”

The girl's smile only got bigger when I mentioned her name.

'welcome to the floor that I protect Lady Elan, what can I do for you'

'tell me aura where is it'

'Aa of course Lady Elan call him now'

Elan looked for the missing figure to find it in the VIP seat.

'Sea low immediately, Lady Elan wants to see you'

'b ... but ... I'm scared sister'

Stuttered the other voice in the distance

MARE! Shout aura now angry.

'already .. I'm coming'

The little elf in a skirt jumped up that reminded Elan of the strange tastes of bukubuku chagama.

'I .. I'm sorry for mare my lady' said Aura apologetically.

'nothing happens aura'

Mare came running up and then bowed.

'Excuse me for keeping you waiting, Lady Elan… .. "

'no problem mare, and I came here to do a little experiment, will you help me?

He asked in a motherly voice

'Of course, how can we help her' they both spoke with happiness and expectations.

'I want to try this'

He raised the staff that he was holding the entire time.

The twins widened their eyes in surprise at what they had before them.

'Is that the staff that only Lady Elan can use?' asked aura impressed

'That's right aura, this is the guild weapon, one with immense power that could rival objects in the world, every item in it is a divine class item and ...'

He stopped from rambling and simply lowered his cane to say.

'well, stop them?'

'amazing' they both said

'I'll prepare everything then Lady Elan ñ, wait a moment please' aura ran to have everything ready for her mistress.

Moments later, in the middle of the sand, strange mannequins were found, as if they were being displayed on a shop window and being observed by a figure in a beautiful dress.

Of course, said figure was Elan with the dress she was wearing before leaving the room with the round table, she took off the armor that she used to wear to feel more comfortable.

He raised the staff in the air and cast the spell that he prepared and wanted to test.

[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]

Red flames set the mannequins on fire in intense flames to dust.

Applause was heard that was directed by aura and mare, out of nowhere a flame rose from the dust of the burning figures and a swirl of fire formed and then grouped into a figure of flames that floated above the sand.

A flame elemental was the invocasion Elan had cast of the spell he used earlier. 

  
'What do you think, they want to fight with him, this will be level 70' 

Elan asked the twins, aura seemed excited while looking fearful. 

'We can? '

'Of course' 

Aura dragged mare when he tried to sneak away, they  
both began to fight, aura attacked with a whip while mare cast support spells at her older sister. 

Piercing the elemental with a whip was aura, but it quickly recovered and closed the open space left by the whip. 

Elan silently stared at the display as her mind began to wander over the sudden changes she was dragged into. 

She closed her thoughts when both twins approached her and saw that they had defeated the elemental,   
I can see them sweating a bit from the exercise. 

He stretched his hand in the air and it disappeared and later reappeared holding a jug of water and 2 glasses that he offered to the twins. 

I took them and then drank the contents, Elan offered more but they refused, putting the jug and glasses back in their pocket space. 

'I thought Lady Elan would be terrifying but you are very kind' 

I speak aura innocently and mare nodded at her older sister's assertion. 

'I mean? I can be scarier if you want.

'no, no, doing this very well' 

I speak hastily a little scared that her mistress will change her kind attitude for a harsher one. 

'By my close aura, I summon the guardians to this floor, I think they will arrive in no time' 

'Huh? Then we must prepare .. ' 

'No, it is not necessary, we will wait here until they arrive.' 

'Ah, the guardians of each floor ...? So Shalltear will come too? '

'Yes, all the guardians.'

'…….Oh.'

Aura's long ears suddenly began to sag.

But not in such an exaggerated way as Mare. According to his settings, Aura and Shalltear did not get along, unlike Mare.  
What will happen from now on? Elan sighed softly.

It took about 15 minutes until a portal was laughed at one side of the sand and a little girl emerged from it with a black and purple dress with gothic touches. 

Shalltear bloodfallen the guardian of the first three floors of the tomb, a real vampire. 

'Ah? Am I the first to arrive? ' 

'… .Instant movement is strictly forbidden in Nazarick, weren't you told not to use [Portal]? You should be able to walk to the Arena, so use your Shalltear feet. ' 

An impatient voice was heard from Momonga's side. That icy tone was not the type used to train puppies. It was full of hostility.  
Mare began to tremble again and quickly left her sister's side with small steps. However, the 180 degree turn in Aura's attitude surprised even Elan.

He didn't even look up at Aura's gloomy face, who was standing next to Elan and instead walked straight towards him.

His body emitted an intriguing scent.  
"…Stinks."  
Aura said. The irony of this phrase, "It must be the smell of an undead, since the meat is rotten."

Elan did not speak as he saw the exchange of insults that Ivan and were coming and instead he paid attention to the figure of shalltear, although he looked like a girl, the beauty and maturity they conveyed were those of a mature woman, Elan was attracted to the Little girl although she did not know why, such is an aspect of having changed her race, she did not know it, but he does not dislike change. 

'Nice to see you shalltear' Elan's voice brought shalltear out of their discussion with aura to address the source of the voice. 

'Ahh, my lady it is a pleasure for me to see you' 

She got close enough to hug Elan afterwards, this puzzled her quite a bit as she didn't expect shalltear to hug her but she immediately noticed the sway that shalltear was making in her arms. 

The feeling of being clasped in shalltear's arms didn't displease him for another strange reason that he didn't understand, Elan didn't like little girls, but something about shalltear was just irresistible. 

He felt the same impulse that he experienced before kissing albedo and was about to do the same if the voice of aura had not interrupted his thoughts. 

'Now stay away from Lady Elan, fake breasts' 

Shalltear released Elan to glare at Aura. 'They are not fake dwarf' he yelled angrily and started another argument. 

'At least I'm going to grow up, not as your undead' 

'shut up, this is the way the supreme beings created me' shouted shalltear angrily. 

'the same for me silly' returned aura. 

Elan was amused by the argument, until a certain voice made them dry-tube. 

"How-loud."

The voice belonged to cocytus, the guardian of the fifth floor. A blue giant that stood about 2.5 meters tall with four arms and a tail that was longer than him, two of his hands held a silver halberd, while the other two held a mace that emitted a black light and a A crooked sheath that appeared to be for a broadsword.

'his-little-game-has-gone-too-far' 

'it's not my fault, this dwarf is the one who started' 

Cocytus hit the floor with his praise sending an ice slingshot around him. 

'No-matter-who-started-we-are-in-the-presence-of-Lady Elan-behave. 

He spoke in a cold, disdainful voice. 

'cocytus you came' 

Elan decided to interrupt to end the discussion. 

'I-always-go-to-your-calling-Lady Elan. 

'it's good to hear that'

Elan decided to contact Sebas while Aura and shalltear calmed down. 

[message]

He felt his train of thought connect with the person he wanted to contact. 

'sebas, is there' 

'Yes my lady, what can I do for you' answered the other end of the line.

'what's the situation outside of nazarick?' asked Elan. 

'I'm afraid it's not good, my lady, there is a meadow and a forest around the grave'

'a meadow and not a swamp?' Elan asked puzzled. 

'that's how my lady is' 

'Okay, I want you to come to the arena on the sixth floor to inform me and the rest of the guardians.' 

'yes' 

I disconnect the message to see that both albedo and a demon with a long metallic tail and glasses were arriving. 

'Sorry for being late Lady Elan' was demiurge, the guardian of the seventh floor. 

'no problem demiurge, it's nice to see you all' Elan spoke 

All the Floor Guardians listened to Elan's orders and after seeing that everyone had gathered Albedo gave the opening instructions:

"Everyone, please offer your allegiance to the Supreme Ruler."

All the Guardians bowed their heads without Elan even having a chance to interrupt.  
They all started to form a line with Albedo in front and the other guardians side by side behind her. Each Guardian displayed a serious and respectful expression. One could see that the atmosphere was serious. Shalltear, who was closest to him, took a step forward:

"The Guardian of the first, second, and third floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen, bows to the High One."  
On his knees, with one hand on his chest and giving a deep and respectful salute.

After the Shalltear ceremony, Cocytus stepped forward:  
"The Guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus, bows to the Supreme."

Like Shalltear, he knelt in front of Momonga in a ceremonial manner.  
Then came the dark elf twins:  
"Sixth Floor Guardian Aura Bella Fiora, bows to the High One."  
"I-Likewise the Guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore, bows before the Supreme."

Like the others, they knelt down and offered a respectful greeting. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura and Mare's bodies were different, so the steps they took were different as well, but the place where they knelt was constant and fairly well ordered.

Followed by Demiurge who took a graceful step:  
"The Guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, bows to the Supreme."

With a cold tone and graceful posture, Demiurge greeted heartily. Finally, Albedo stepped forward:

"Overseer of the Guardians, Albedo, bows to the High One."

Elan smiled flirtatiously at Albedo, who was kneeling like the rest of the Guardians. However, Albedo continued with her report with her head bowed and in a clear voice said:

“Except for the Fourth Floor Guardian, Gargantua, and the Eighth Floor Guardian, Victim, we Guardians from each floor have come to kneel… as elady Elan ordered. All of us would go through ice and fire without hesitation for you. "

Elan knew if you were incredibly good to hear albedo's words, the reason was, as he belonged to the heavenly race of angels, it was in his nature to be praised, although also part of his fallen angel nature was to see people suffer and feeling ecstatic by the misfortune of others.

Elan's passive aura activated sending chills and fear even to LV100's NPCs.

Elan had three passive auras that he controlled at will.

The first one had the effect of reassuring NPCs and enemies that were in its range of effect,

He healed allies and conveyed feelings of purity.

The second of them had curious effects, calmed hearts but kept them restless, giving states of confusion, indifference and in some cases sleep.

The third was the aura of fear, the effect was the most brutal of the three, it applied fear and instant death to whoever was in its range, even affecting LV100's NPCs.

The latter was the one that Elan unconsciously activated, her mood affected her auras, and in this case the state that activated her was the ecitation of seeing the guardians bowed before her and thinking about what she could do if she ordered them to destroy the existence of people agenas a nazarick.

“Guardians, you are the best. I am sure that you will be able to understand my purpose and complete the mission successfully. There may be some things that you can't understand, but I want you to focus on listening. I believe that the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been involved in an accident of unknown origin. "

The Guardians still had serious faces and showed no signs of surprise.

“Although I do not know the cause of this accident, Nazarick, which was originally situated in a swamp, has been transported to a meadow. Are there any of you who know anything about this phenomenon? "

Albedo looked at the faces of the other Guardians and answered openly:

"No, sorry, we don't have any leads."

"I see, order Sebas to meet with us to report the full situation, he should be here soon"

Just when he finished speaking, Sebas appeared and knelt like the rest of the guardians, after saying that he will raise his head, he began to explain the situation outside the tomb, Elan who was surprised at what happened but his face never wavered, it was as if Everything in the world seemed boring and indifferent to her, but inside she was shocked.

"Thank you for your report Sebas, seeing the circumstances I want albedo and demiurge to check the defenses of the tomb"

"Yes" they both answered

"Mare, there is a way to cover the walls of the tomb with illusions" Elan asked as he looked at the little dark elf.

"I .. I'm afraid it would be very difficult to maintain the illusions but for a long time, I'm sorry Lady Elan"

"I see, is there any other way to cover her mare?"

"I. I think that if we cover them with dirt and a few illusions it could work"

"You say you want to use mud to litter the walls of the Great Nazarick?"

Behind Mare, Albedo launched the question. Although the voice was soft and sweet, the emotions behind the voice were far from that.

Mare's shoulders trembled, although the Guardians around did not make a sound, they all seemed to agree with Albedo.

To Elan, Albedo was being nosy, something inside her got annoyed at the interruption of albedo and her aura intensified causing the guardians to gasp. 

"Albedo, I'm talking to mare! You better shut up or I swear you won't speak again in your life"

Elan's angry and icy voice scared everyone present but in spice to Albedo.

"Yes Lady Elan .. I am very sorry"

Albedo's voice was one of terror at what her mistress might do to her if he interrupted her again.

"Okay, so mare, you think you can do it"

"s..si"

"Very well, then I charge you, the rest of you will watch their floors until further orders"

With the latter the aura emerging from Elan vanished as if it had never been there, calming everyone down by how liberating it was not to be pressured by his aura.

"Before I leave I have something to ask you, what do you think of me !?" Elan asked, glancing at shalltear to begin.

"Yes ... the definition of beauty, gives off an incomparable beauty, a being beyond comprehension,

A beautiful crystal. You are the most beautiful being in the world. Even precious gems cannot be compared to the beauty of her body. "

Without any hesitation, Shalltear replied. From the way he replied, you could see that those were his true feelings.

“---Cocytus.”

“More powerful and stronger than any Guardian. The Supreme Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. "

"---Will have."

"A thoughtful and compassionate person."

"---Big."

"U-, A very kind person."

“Demiurge.”

“Quick both to make decisions and to act. A perfect being. "

"---Sebastian."

“The person responsible for bringing us all together. Compassionate and he who refused to abandon us until the end, to stay behind and fight by our side. "

"Finally Albedo."

"The absolute Ruler of all of us, he abandoned his own race to be with us all, our Grand Master and also the person I love the most."

Capturing the details of what albedo said, Elan felt comforted and at the same time ashamed that albedo considers her the person he loves the most, although he does not dislike it. The other thing was all that of betraying his race, "I do not remember having abandoned or betrayed humanity, humanity can be trash sometimes and they treated me like a pawn but I don't remember anything of betrayal".

An epiphany struck Elan before he spoke again, to realize what albedo was referring to.

His backstory, that was it, the backstory was just an avatar for the avatar, but it was of no use, the story that Elan had rewritten after winning a world tournament when the developers gave him the upper class of Fallen Angel, his scythe and world champion armor.

The tournament had been very difficult, at one point he had faced touch me, it was a tough fight but in the end he won and they ended up giving him armor, a scythe and the only kind of fallen angel.

The back story was.

Called in ancient times as the kindest and strongest angel among all his brothers, tempted towards darkness, he finally succumbs and betrays his brothers, surrendering their bodies and souls to consume them in an impious ritual that gave him the power of death to finally kill the god he once called master.

"Yes! That's it, honestly that story is great if I tell it myself, I didn't think the guardians would know it, well, what else, I'll continue with this farce to see how far it goes, I think it will be fun." Elan thought.

Coming back from his thoughts Elan spoke again.

"I've heard your guardian opinions, I hope you do your best for the sake of nazarick" Before anyone could say anything else, Elan teleported away.

A couple of minutes passed but no guardians got up, until they finally do it one at a time.

Sebas had left a few moments ago to look for Elan and said goodbye, a great silence invaded them until the pressure was cut.

"Th ... that was terrifying sister spoke the dark elf.

"You're right mare, I thought I would be crushed by the pressure" replied Aura.

"So-that's-lady-elan-power-it's-awesome"

Said the gigantic cyan colored isenct.

"Indeed, it seems that I accept our loyalty award, although I do not mean that I was not intimidated by the enormous aura Lady Elan" interrupted demiurge.

"Exactly, Ladya Elan reciprocated our feelings of loyalty .. What a wonderful day" shouted albedo thinking about all the good that had happened in the last moments.

“When he was next to us, he did not release his aura. Lady Elan is really so considerate, when she saw that we were thirsty she even gave us something to drink. " at the one of the twins.

Due to Aura's words, a tension suddenly filled the area. All the Guardians were visibly envious. Albedo was the most affected, her hands were constantly shaking, feeling as if her nails would break her gloves.

A small moan released the tension, this belonged to shalltear who remained on her knee.

"What's up shalltear" asked demiurge.

"It's just that .. Being exposed to Lady elan's aura is so exhilarating that I suffered a little crisis in my underwear."

"bitch" I wait for the voice of albedo to which shalltear just turned an angry look and quickly answered.

"Being in front of Lady Elan and not getting wet ... You are a desertion as a woman ... gorilla."

"what did you say worm"

And so a discussion began to form, the rest of the guardians just watched from a safe distance.

"Wait, this is going to last, aura I'll leave the problems of women to you" said the demon with glasses.

"What! You don't mean to leave this to me right?"

He replied aura but the demon only turned his back followed by the other guardians.

"Although to be honest I am interested in the result"

"What do you mean"

"I mean that one of them could end up being Lady Elan's lover."

"B .. But they are both ... women"

"That may be true but I don't think that for Lady Elan that is an obstacle"

"What do you mean"

"Well think about it, if Lady Elan has left us, one of the two may have her heir"

".. What ..- blasphemy-are-saying"

"Relax cocytus, you might even end up training Lady Elan's heir"

"Well ... I really would love to be able to pledge allegiance to his heir ..."

An image of Elan's heir floated on Cocytus's head.

Not only that, teach him the handling of the sword so that he can protect himself and be able to listen to the orders of a young master as an adult.

“… Ah, that would be really wonderful. A beautiful scene…. "

"I see, that's great ... Albedo and Shalltear are still arguing?"

They still did not take their eyes off each other, the one that responded to Demiurge was a tired Aura:

“They… They were done. But now they are arguing about ... the problem of who is the legal wife. "

“For the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to have only one concubine would be strange. The only problem is who is qualified to be the legal wife ... "

“… Although this is interesting, we should discuss it at another time. All right, Albedo, shouldn't you give us orders? There are still many problems to face. "

"If you're right. We must organize quickly. Shalltear, let's postpone our discussion for now as we have more important matters at hand. "

“I have no objections, Albedo. This matter would surely take a long time to discuss. "

"Very well. Then I'll start developing the next plan. "

Seeing him resume his role as the person in charge, the Guardians bowed their heads in greeting, but did not kneel.

Although they owed Albedo respect as their supervisor, they did not kneel before her. During the creation of the Guardians, the 41 Creators gave Albedo the highest rank and gave her power over the other Guardians. As long as she was in charge, all the other Guardians would follow her orders and show courtesy by greeting her. Albedo didn't mind this kind of treatment because she believed it was the right thing to do.


End file.
